Little Wonders
by PiperPaigePhoebe01
Summary: It is two months after Cappie and Casey got together again, and they couldn’t be happier. But they soon find that they have to rethink their entire futures as one oversight brings about a situation neither of them expect...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **I know, not another pregnancy fic. I know there are a lot of them in this fandom, but this is my attempt to write one that is just a little bit different. I hope you give this one a chance, because I am really excited to write it.

The title comes from "Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas. I'd recommend listening to it!

**Summary: **It is two months after Cappie and Casey got together again, and they couldn't be happier. But they soon find that they have to rethink their entire futures as one oversight brings about a situation neither of them expect…

**Little Wonders**_  
By PiperPaigePhoebe01_

Chapter One

It had been two months.

Two months of the most happiness Casey could remember feeling for a long time. Two months of walking up next to Cappie. Two months of not being able to keep their hands off each other. Two months of kissing, of cuddling, of talking, of just being with each other.

The only word Casey could use to describe it would be bliss. Complete and utter bliss.

For so long, they had been dancing around the truth, pretending that they didn't care, pretending that they could get over each other, and now_—_finally, after all this time_—_they were together, picking up right where they left off.

And it had never felt so good.

Casey smiled to herself. Although things had not been easy, with ZBZ needing to keep a secret from everyone the fact that they had maybe burnt down the Gamma Psi house and Cappie trying to get over the fact that he had lost four of his best friends, it was what she had always wanted, although she might not have always admitted it to herself.

And she was in love with Cappie.

The only bad part was that they had not admitted it to each other yet. Although they made love as often as they could get away with it (Casey had to stay at the ZBZ house at least some days of the week), they had not said it to each other yet. She understood why Cappie didn't say it, because of how she had hurt him in the past, but situations had come up where _she _could have said it but didn't.

Casey shifted on the bed next to Cappie, eyes trailing across his face. To use a cliché she had read in one of Ashleigh's romance novels, he looked so peaceful, with his hair spread out haphazardly and his face relaxed, a small smile on his face. As she watched him, he let out a happy noise and snuggled closer to her. Casey put her head on his chest, trying to move even closer to him.

She leaned in close to him, ready to give him a morning kiss, but she withdraw quickly as a sudden wave of nausea washed through her. She groggily stumbled out of bed, running to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, just as she thought she had finished vomiting, another wave swept through her, and she hunched over the toilet again. She felt two strong hands brush hair away from her face, holding it away from her mouth.

"Thanks," Casey said once she finished. She flushed the toilet. "I guess this bug just doesn't want to go away."

"Yeah, I'd say so," Cappie said. "How long have you had it? A week now?"

Casey nodded and stood up, crossing over to the sink. She grabbed her toothbrush and ran the faucet, brushing her teeth. Cappie waited patiently for Casey to finish, standing up from the toilet seat to kiss her once she shut the water off.

"Sorry," Casey muttered.

"It's fine, Case," Cappie said. "A bug's going around. Beaver had something last week, and Rusty's not looking too healthy."

Casey nodded. "I think I'm going to go to the doctor anyway if it doesn't get better in a couple days," she said as they walked back into Cappie's room.

Cappie agreed to this plan. They got ready for their classes, their conversation turning to the mixer the ZBZs and Kappa Taus were having that Friday. Casey just hoped that she would be feeling better in time to go, since it had been her idea.

The Gamma Psis were still on top, even without a house, but the ZBZs _were _going to get ahead of them.

Even without the Omega Chis.

* * *

The possibility of getting over the bug any time soon seemed distant as Casey found herself in one of the campus bathrooms, puking her guts out, Ashleigh holding back her hair in the place of Cappie. All Casey had eaten was a hamburger from the McDonalds right off campus and a coffee from the stand, but it seemed as though the combination had not agreed with her system.

"Casey, this bug has been going on for a long time," Ashleigh said as Casey dug around in her bag for her toothbrush. "Are you going to go see a doctor?"

"I told you that I'll see a doctor if I don't feel better in two days, Ashleigh," Casey said. "Aha!" She took her toothbrush out of her bag, allowing several other items to tumble out in the process. "Ah, crap."

She got down on her knees to grab her blush, lipgloss, and a couple pens. As she stuffed them in her bag, her fingers brushed against a small box, which she pulled out. She sat down, hard, on the floor and stared at it.

_What—_

It was a box of tampons.

That she remembered buying after her last period. She had not used them since—and her last period was supposed to have been two and a half weeks ago.

"Oh my God," Casey breathed.

"Casey?" Ashleigh asked. "What's wrong?"

Casey couldn't bring herself to say the words. All she could do was brandish the box at Ashleigh. For a moment, all Ashleigh did was stare at it, then she looked at Casey and began speaking slowly.

"Casey… when did you buy these?"

"After my last period. A month and a half ago," Casey whispered.

"Oh my God, Casey," Ashleigh said. "You could be—"

"Don't say it," Casey moaned.

"We have to know."

"I know."

Ashleigh held out a hand for Casey. "We're not going to our next class," she said, leaving no room to argue. "Come on."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Casey sequestered herself in the bathroom with Ashleigh, eyes pointedly averted away from the counter, where five pregnancy tests were lined up in a row on one side, and five more were lined up on the other side.

"Is it Cappie's?" Ashleigh asked a minute into the wait.

All Casey could do was nod.

Her mind was moving a thousand miles a minute.

What if she was pregnant? _How _could she be pregnant? They had been careful, hadn't they?

But wait.

There had been one moment, about a month ago, two weeks after her last period, where there was a possibility they had not used protection. She had thought they had, but they might have been a little too "into it" to remember…

Oh God.

_I could be pregnant._

She stood up, beginning to pace. She hugged her arms across her chest, feeling a chill sweep through her. Ashleigh watched helplessly, opening her mouth several times as if to say something, but she closed it every time.

Finally, when there were about ten seconds left, Ashleigh asked one question.

"What are you going to do if—you are?"

Casey sat down on the toilet at this question.

"I don't know."

"You have to figure it out, Case."

"And I will," Casey snapped. "But only if I am. I might not even be pregnant. It might just be a fluke."

"Yeah, maybe," Ashleigh said, but she seemed skeptical.

_Ding._

The little timer they were using to determine when the results would show up went off, and Casey turned to the counter. Her eyes scanned across the results.

The first five: all positive.

Her breath hitched in her throat. She felt something like terror rise up, and she bit back the noise wanting to escape. She felt bile rising in the back of her throat, but she swallowed it back.

The next five.

"I can't look," Casey said, voice shaking. "Ashleigh, look for me."

Ashleigh moved over to the other set of pregnancy tests. She surveyed them for a moment, then turned to Casey.

Her eyes said everything.

"Oh my God," she breathed. "I'm pregnant."

Ashleigh nodded.

_I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant oh god oh god oh god what am I going to tell Cappie?_

Casey let tears escape as she leaned her head against the back of the toilet. Without a word, Ashleigh knelt down beside her and wrapped her arms around her. Casey hugged Ashleigh tight as the same thought ran through her mind.

_I'm pregnant._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it is a pregnancy fic. Please review? Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Thanks so much for all of the reviews so far! I'm so glad that you are all enjoying this fic, because I _know _I am going to enjoy writing it. I know the story's rather clichéd so far, but that should change very soon, so stick with me.

* * *

Chapter Two

_Casey walked into Cappie's bedroom, ready to surprise him when he came up, only to find him already sitting on his bed, staring into space. She sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders._

"_Are you okay?" Casey asked._

"_No," Cappie said shortly._

"_What's wrong?" Casey asked. When Cappie didn't look at her, she put a hand on his cheek and made him turn to face her. His eyes, unfocused just a second ago, focused on her. "Come on, Cap. What's the matter?"_

"_I'm just thinking," Cappie said._

"_About what?"_

"_It doesn't—"_

"_Don't say it doesn't matter," Casey said firmly. "Cap, I hate seeing you like this. Just tell me what's wrong."_

"_I was just thinking about Jeremy," Cappie said. "I came across Beaver and everyone else in the living room taking their daily nap, and I remembered how he used to watch people sleep…" He shook his head as if to dislodge something from his brain. "I just missed him, that's all."_

"_Oh, Cap."_

_Casey wrapped her arms around him. Cappie snaked one arm around Casey's waist as Casey put her head on his shoulder._

"_I just wish I could believe it," Cappie said. "You know, believe that they were really gone. But I just think I'm going to see Jeremy over in the corner doing whatever the hell he does or tell Wade to haze the pledges, and I don't."_

_Casey nodded. "I'm sorry," she said, for lack of anything else to say._

"_It's not your fault," Cappie said. _

"_I know," Casey said. "I just feel bad."_

_Casey felt Cappie nod, then lifted her head. For a moment they just gazed at each other, then Cappie smiled softly._

"_I'm just glad I have you," Cappie said. "I don't know what I would do if I didn't."_

_Casey opened her mouth to say something, but didn't get a chance to as Cappie pressed his lips to her own slowly, then progressively more urgently. She laid back on the bed, Cappie hovering over her, as he kissed her like his life depended on it._

Casey shook herself out of those thoughts, even though she still remembered the moment perfectly. She remembered each touch, each urgent kiss, and the way he lost himself in the moment. She remembered how she had lost herself in the moment too, and how she had _thought _he had lifted himself off her long enough to grab a condom, but she must've been mistaken. She remembered everything about that night—except that little detail.

And the oversight of that little detail just changed her life forever.

Casey stared up at the ceiling without seeing it, waiting for Ashleigh to come back. She had gone to dispose of the pregnancy tests, as it was dangerous for them to just be lying in the trash in case a ZBZ sister came across them and Casey hadn't been able to pull herself together in time to do it herself.

_I don't know when I'll be able to pull myself together in time to do anything._

_I'm pregnant._

She was scared to death and it was all she could do not to burst into tears again right where she was. In all her plans—ten year or otherwise—she did not have "Get pregnant with Cappie's baby in college" on her list. Recently she had put "Be with Cappie" on her list, but nowhere did she even _think _about putting marriage on the list, let alone planning for a baby.

She had just been living in the moment with Cappie, and now, here she was.

Pregnant with his baby.

_Oh, God. What am I going to say to him? He thinks I have a stomach bug, not a baby!_

"Casey?"

Ashleigh walked back into the room. Upon seeing Casey crumpled up in a ball on her bed, trying valiantly to keep back the tears, she hurried over to her and sat down on Casey's bed. Casey sat cross-legged, facing Ashleigh.

"What am I going to do, Ash?" Casey asked, swiping a tear from her eye.

"Well, you said it is Cappie's," Ashleigh said.

"Of course it's Cappie's," Casey said. "I would never cheat on him!"

"I know," Ashleigh said. "I think you should tell him, Casey."

Casey nodded. "I know I have to tell him eventually," Casey said. "He deserves to know, even if I do… you know, decide to get rid of it."

Ashleigh fixed Casey with a hard stare. "But Casey, this is Cappie's baby," she said. "You made this baby with him. You love him. Do you really think that you could get rid of it? Would Cappie really want you to?"

"I don't know," Casey said.

"You have to figure this out," Ashleigh said. "You said that if you were pregnant, you'd figure it out—and you are pregnant."

Casey didn't say anything for a moment as she let Ashleigh's words sink in for the first time.

What _was _she going to do?

She knew the first step was to go to a doctor, see if the home tests were accurate, although she failed to see how ten tests could all be false positives. Especially since it was two weeks after her missed period and she had experienced other symptoms as well. Regardless, she had to know for sure.

"I'm going to set up an appointment," Casey decided. "Maybe the pregnancy tests are inaccurate. I want a professional opinion."

Ashleigh nodded. "That makes sense."

Casey reached for the phone on the bedside table, but Ashleigh stopped her.

"Just promise me something."

Casey looked at Ashleigh. "What is it?"

"Promise me that you _will _tell Cappie soon," Ashleigh said. "As soon as you find out if you really are pregnant."

"I will."

"And promise me that you'll let him have a say in the decision too," Ashleigh continued. "Even though it is your body, he's the father and he has a right to decide too. Besides, you two are dating and love each other, so you need to decide what to do together."

Casey smiled. "I promise."

"Thank you."

Casey and Ashleigh hugged tightly, and for a moment, all Casey could do was wipe her tears with the back of her hand as she hugged Ashleigh tighter. Ashleigh didn't break the hug, even as her cell phone vibrated on her nightstand.

By far, Ashleigh was the best friend in the world, Casey decided in that moment.

"You're welcome," she whispered.

And then Casey broke away from the hug and reached for the phone. Within five minutes, the conversation was finished. She would be able to go to her medical practitioner around five-thirty, when the office was getting ready to close, and she would go over the options with Casey if the pregnancy tests all turned out to be accurate.

Casey hung up the phone, heart beating inside her chest loudly. She reached into the bag she had thrown at the foot of her bed for her cell phone. Although she had called her doctor on the phone she and Ashleigh shared, she wanted to do this on her personal cell phone.

_Sorry, Cap. I can't come over tonight. Tomorrow morning? _she punched in, then sent the text.

In a moment, Cappie responded.

_Fine. :P Meet me at 9 in front of the coffee cart?_

_Ok._

Casey flipped her phone shut and threw it onto her nightstand next to the other phone.

Now the only thing left to do was get through the next three and a half hours.

In four hours, she would know for sure.

* * *

It was official, Casey thought as she walked out of the doctor's office, mind numb. There was no denying it, no wheedling out of it. She was truly, one hundred percent pregnant. Six weeks pregnant, to be exact.

"_Congratulations_," the doctor had said and Casey had managed a watery smile. "_Where's the lucky dad?_"

"_Um, he doesn't know yet_," Casey had said.

The doctor had nodded, a look of sympathy crossing over her features. Casey had corrected her—the boyfriend was wonderful, everything a child would want in a father, but she just wanted to be sure before she told him.

Her doctor had understood. "_Of course_," Dr. Jameson said. "_You should bring him to your first prenatal appointment. That should be in about four or five weeks._"

At that point, Casey found out, she could listen to the baby's heartbeat, which became audible around the ten week point. That also gave her a window of opportunity in order to get an abortion ("_if that is your choice_," Dr. Jameson was quick to say), as no clinics in the area supplied abortions any later than the twelfth week.

Casey slid into the driver's seat of her red Prius. She just sat there for a moment, not even bothering to dig her keys out of a pocket in her bag. The events of the past day just kept running through her mind, from waking up next to Cappie to finding out the real reason for her vomiting to realizing that she truly was pregnant.

For the first time in a long time, Casey did not know what to do.

And the thought terrified her.

The _only _thing Casey knew she had to do was tell Cappie—and that thought terrified her above everything else.

But she had no choice.

Tomorrow morning, she would tell him.

With that terrifying thought, Casey grabbed her keys and put them in the ignition. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to campus, not sure where she was going from there. Part of her wanted to go right to Cappie, but she wasn't ready to tell him yet.

Come to think of it, she wasn't ready to go back to the ZBZ house and face Ashleigh, no matter how supportive she was being.

Casey took a sharp left.

She knew right where to go now.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Wow, this chapter was very easy to write. It just kind of happened. Although this chapter is short, the next one should hopefully be longer. Of course, if the chapter is longer, that means it might take a little longer to write. Or maybe not, as I am about halfway through the next chapter at the moment. Anyway, please review? Thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **For those of you wondering when this story is going to stop being so clichéd (I know there are some parallels to the other pregnancy story, Rainbows, but it's going to be different, I swear), this is where it begins…

* * *

Chapter Three

Casey pulled into the parking lot and got out of her car, taking her keys out of the ignition and stuffing them in her pocket. She grabbed a sweater from her bag and put it on, as it was getting late and the temperature was dropping quickly. She began walking, entering through a small iron gate that led into the park.

Her destination was simple:

The pond in the middle of the park.

It had been a spot that she had discovered at the beginning of her freshman year, right after she and Cappie had gotten together for the first time. It was her own "special place," to steal a line from Cappie. Not even Cappie knew about it. It was a place she went to think, to feed the ducks, and to just relax.

This was one of those times where she desperately needed to be alone. She needed to relax, she needed to think, she needed to figure out what the hell she was going to do.

Casey sat down on one of the benches surrounding the pond, putting her legs up on the seat and wrapping her arms around them. Her head went on her knees as she stared out at the pond, the water sparkling in the evening sun.

One of her hands crept across her stomach, still flat from an hour in the gym every day. Soon spending the day at the gym wouldn't stop her gaining weight. Then she would start showing and she'd have to tell everyone.

If she kept the baby.

Could she keep the baby?

She couldn't see giving it away. Although she was sure that there was a family out there that would be able to care for her baby as much as she could herself, she couldn't see herself giving away a child borne in love—as it had been. And she had always thought she would never get an abortion, but then again, she had never thought she would get pregnant in college. She could keep it, but then what about her career?

She felt like she was standing on the edge of a precipice, looking down, and there were two options. Jump and hope for the best, or take a step back and retreat, pretending that it had never happened.

She sighed and refocused her eyes on the pond. A little girl, no more than about three years old, ran to the edge of the water, a slice of bread in one of her small hands. Her mother, Casey saw as she looked around, was on the bench right beside her own, and they smiled at each other as their eyes met. The father had wrapped his arms around the mother's shoulders, and she had put her head on his shoulder.

It reminded her of Cappie.

Casey turned back to the little girl, who was throwing pieces of bread in the pond as though she expected ducks to come even though it was the middle of winter. Casey found herself laughing at the girl as she ran back to her mother and complained that "the ducks weren't coming, Mommy, make the ducks come!"

"They're not gonna come, sweetie," the mother said, picking up the little girl and putting her in her lap. "It's winter and ducks don't come out too often in the winter."

"When're they gonna be back?" the girl demanded.

"Soon," the mother said. She looked up, meeting Casey's gaze again. She noticed Casey's hands closed around her stomach, and she smiled at her. The girl slid off the bench. "Go on, play. But we have to go soon."

Casey smiled back at the mother, then stared down at her knees.

Could she be like that? Could she raise a child just out of college? And what about Cappie, the father of her baby?

He wasn't responsible. Sure, he was about some things, and even his most irresponsible actions recently didn't even come close to his "responsible" actions in freshman year, but he wasn't ready to raise a baby. He was a big kid himself, for God's sake! How could she expect him—how could she want him—to step up and take care of the child, even if he was the father?

Just as soon as the thought came into her mind, she automatically rejected it. Cappie might not be the most responsible person in the world, but there was no way that he would ever turn his back on his child. Not to mention, he would never turn his back on Casey, even though she did get pregnant.

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted, and Casey looked up to see the mother in front of her, looking hesitant.

"Hey," Casey said, managing to smile a little.

"Hello. My name is Lily Gardiner," she introduced.

"I'm Casey. Casey Cartwright," Casey responded.

"Well, Casey, I couldn't help but notice you sitting all by yourself," Lily said, "and I just wanted to come over and see if you were doing okay. You seem to be struggling a little; do you need a ride home?"

"No, I'm fine, I have a car," Casey said. "I just got some news today, that's all."

"You're pregnant, huh?"

"How did you know?" Casey asked.

"Darling, no one holds their stomach that way unless they are pregnant or going through a severe case of indigestion," Lily said as if that explained everything. Casey couldn't help laughing. The woman sat down beside her and continued. "Listen, what about the father? You don't seem like the married type."

"No, I'm not married," Casey said softly. "I'm still in college, actually. I'm a senior."

"That must be hard, getting news like this as a senior," Lily said sympathetically. "How are you holding up?"

"Well, I just found out today," Casey said. "I haven't told the father yet."

"Tell him, honey," Lily advised, "and then figure out if you love him."

Casey didn't know why she was suddenly so willing to bare her heart in front of a complete stranger, but she found that the words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. And when they did come out for the first time to someone other than Ashleigh, she found that she could breathe easier.

"I do love him," she whispered, "and that will never change. It never has changed."

"Then you know what you can't do," Lily said softly.

"What's that?"

Lily smiled. "You can't abort a baby that you love." Suddenly, she hugged Casey tightly for a couple seconds, then let go and stood up. "I know this seems weird, a complete stranger coming up to you and saying things like this to you. But I've been in your place before. I know what's going on in your mind right now, and trust me, the decision is right in front of you—but you can't see it until you tell the lucky father."

Casey opened her mouth to say something else, but all that came out of her mouth was a strangled "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Lily said.

When she went back to the father, Casey paid more attention. She noticed the way he stood up to greet her, and the deep kiss they shared. They seemed to glow from inside and out when they were with each other, and it reminded Casey of her and Cappie.

"_I've been in your place before_," she had said.

Casey believed her.

She smiled softly. Although she had not expected anything like this when she had come to her spot—all she had expected was a secluded place to wallow and cry like she had been aching to do ever since she got the news—she found it was exactly what she wanted. And now she did not feel like crying.

Lily was right. She could not abort the baby, no matter what. That left either keeping the baby or adoption, but she couldn't decide until she told Cappie.

Casey stood up and began walking back to her car.

She might be more relaxed about the news itself, but telling Cappie in the morning still caused her stomach to tie in knots and constrict painfully. And carrying a baby to term still made her want to crawl in a hole and never get out.

"Man up, Case," she said to herself as she slid into her car.

On her way back to the ZBZ house, that was just what she tried to do.

* * *

Ashleigh knew she was not the right person to entrust with a secret as huge as Casey's pregnancy, so when she found herself admitting to Rebecca that she was pregnant, the biggest part of her was not surprised in the least.

For a moment, all Rebecca could do was stare.

"What do you mean, she's _pregnant_?" Rebecca asked.

"Exactly that," Ashleigh said, then groaned. "God, why can't I keep a secret?"

Rebecca glanced around at the sisters in the house, who were looking around curiously at the sight of their president looking so very miserable. "Come on, Ashleigh," Rebecca said. "We can't talk about this in the house. Let's go… for a walk. Or something."

Ashleigh nodded and smiled at Rebecca. "Thanks," she said as they grabbed their coats and headed outside into the cold January evening. "I don't want to think about what Casey will say when she hears that I told someone else. She hasn't even told Cappie yet."

"Cappie is the father?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah," Ashleigh said. "There's no doubt about that."

"And she hasn't told him yet?"

"Because she only found out today," Ashleigh responded. "She's at the doctor's right now, making sure the pregnancy tests we took are accurate. I know they are, and she does too, but she just wants to make sure, I guess."

"Is she going to tell Cappie?" Rebecca asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Ashleigh said.

Rebecca glanced at Ashleigh. "How do you know that?"

Ashleigh managed to grin. "I looked at her phone while she was getting ready to go to the doctor's appointment," she revealed. "They're going to meet at nine in front of the coffee cart, and she's going to tell him then."

"What do you think is going to happen?" Rebecca asked.

"I really don't know, Bex," Ashleigh said. "I don't think she's going to get an abortion, but other than that, she could keep it or give it away. It all depends on what Cappie agrees to."

"But it is her decision," Rebecca said logically. "Cappie can't force her to keep the baby or anything."

"Of course not," Ashleigh agreed, "but they love each other, and Casey would never do anything that Cappie wouldn't agree to. And Cappie would never want to make Casey unhappy. They're going to decide what to do together, as soon as she tells him."

Rebecca nodded. They walked in silence for a moment, past the TriPi house. It was when they were walking toward the Omega Chi house that they started talking again.

"So, what about you and Evan?" Ashleigh asked. "I know you guys had something going on over Christmas break."

"We decided to break up," Rebecca said. "Although it was more of a booty call than anything. He doesn't want to admit it, but he's still pretty hung up on Casey. And I'm not willing to be with a guy like that again."

This was news to Ashleigh.

"He's still hung up on Casey?" Ashleigh inquired. "I didn't know that."

Rebecca shrugged. "Yeah, me either, until he told me the real reason he came over to the ZBZ house that night," she said. "He told me it was because of Cappie, and it doesn't take too many brains to figure out it's mostly because of Casey too."

Ashleigh slung an arm around Rebecca, who glanced at her curiously. "Don't give me that look," Ashleigh said. "I'm totally over the events of the End of the World party. We're friends."

"Fisher _was_ a jerk, wasn't he," Rebecca said.

Ashleigh laughed, although her heart did twinge uncomfortably at the memory of Fisher. "Yeah, he was," Ashleigh said.

Rebecca wrapped her arm around Ashleigh's waist. "So. What do you think the reaction's going to be when the ZBZ sisters find out Case is pregnant?" Rebecca asked, thankfully changing the subject from the two-time cheater that was Fisher.

"Casey is pregnant?"

The two sorority sisters stopped in their tracks and turned to face the direction of the voice. Evan was standing at the base of the steps leading up to the Omega Chi house, expression contorted into one of shock and disgust.

"Evan," Ashleigh said, laughing nervously. "Um—"

"Is she?" Evan asked.

"Well," Rebecca began.

"Tell me the truth," Evan demanded.

Ashleigh wilted as she found herself needing to tell yet another person that Casey was pregnant. All she could say was one word.

"Yes."

"Is it Cappie's?"

This time, Rebecca answered.

"Yes."

"_Fuck_," Evan swore.

Without another word in their direction, he stormed off, leaving Rebecca and Ashleigh standing on the sidewalk. After Evan disappeared around the bend, they turned to each other.

"I have a feeling this will not end well," Rebecca said calmly.

Ashleigh nodded. "That's the understatement of the century, Bex."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there we are. Ashleigh couldn't keep her mouth shut about the pregnancy (just like she couldn't about Calvin and Casey getting back together with Cappie) and, as a result, both Rebecca and Evan find out before Cappie. And now Evan is storming off… we can all see where this is going. But who knows, I might surprise you.

Things will start being very different from here on out. I know there are similarities to Rainbows, but there are only certain ways to start a pregnancy fic, you know? The basic plot might be the same, but the direction I go in the story will be completely different. So if you feel like you're reading the story for the second time, that will change… Anyway. Enough rambling. Please review and tell me what you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Hey, Cap," Beaver greeted as he walked into the Kappa Tau house.

Cappie looked up from the television screen. "Hey, Beav," he said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Beaver said. "Getting ready for the mixer on Friday."

To illustrate his point, he held out the box in his hands, showcasing the many bottles of alcohol. Cappie could see vodka, beer, wine, gin… everything that made a great party. Cappie grinned at Beaver.

"Good job," he praised. "Now all we need is about five more cases like that and the party will be up and running."

Beaver nodded in agreement, then headed off to stash the bottles where they couldn't be found just in case there was a surprise inspection before the party. It certainly wouldn't be the first time if there was; Huck had been keeping a close eye on the Kappa Taus ever since the situation at the end of last semester, and they had almost been busted twice already.

But it would take more than a surprise inspection to stop the Kappa Taus from running the best parties on campus, especially with Cappie as president.

Cappie leaned back on the couch, smiling.

His life could not be better. He had the house, he had the girl, he had everything he wanted. And although things were not perfect, they were as close to perfect as they could possibly get. Cappie didn't want anything to interrupt the feelings he was having about his life right at this very moment, sitting on the couch, a red cup full of beer in his hand as he watched the television screen.

Unfortunately, his moment of pure happiness was about to end abruptly.

About twenty minutes after Beaver had walked through the door, there came a sharp, urgent knock on the door. Cappie groaned—_Huck must be on to us again_—and stood up from the couch, crossing over to the door. As soon as he opened it, however, he moved to close the door, but a foot in the door prevented that from occurring.

"Let me in," Evan demanded.

"Why should I, Lame-bers?" Cappie sneered. "No Omega Chi filth is allowed to set foot in this house."

"God damn it, Cappie," Evan snarled. "I need to talk to you."

"About what? Planning to expel more of my brothers?"

Evan rolled his eyes and put a hand out as Cappie tried, once again, to shut the door. "No, that's not it," Evan said. "I need to talk to you about your girlfriend."

"Casey?" Cappie asked. "Why do you need to talk about Casey?"

"Oh, let me see," Evan said, pretending to think. "Maybe it's because you got her pregnant, asshole?"

Cappie stared at Evan for a moment. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Evan took Cappie's sudden surprise as an opportunity to force his way into the house. Cappie stood and watched him come in, waiting for him to answer. But Evan seemed to take his sweet time, glaring at Cappie as though he wanted him to say what?

Casey wasn't pregnant. She _couldn't be. _Right?

"You're seriously telling me you don't know?" Evan said incredulously. "So she didn't tell you that she's fucking pregnant with your baby?"

"She's not pregnant," Cappie growled. "I don't know where you heard it, but whoever said it, they're wrong."

"So Ashleigh is mistaken about her best friend, is she?" Evan sneered.

Cappie didn't have a response.

Ashleigh told Evan that Casey was pregnant.

_Pregnant._

How could she be _pregnant? _The thought was foreign, a distinctly unfavorable taste in his mouth. She couldn't be—she just had a stomach bug, that's all. That's what she said she had _this morning _when he asked…

Cappie couldn't say anything. All he could do was stare at Evan.

"You're an asshole, you know that," Evan said slowly, but with a deadly edge to his voice. "Casey has goals, a career path in mind, and you just royally screwed it up because you couldn't use protection."

No response this time either.

_Casey is pregnant. Casey is pregnant. My girlfriend is pregnant. My girlfriend is going to have a baby._

_My baby._

_I have a pregnant girlfriend._

"God damn it, say something," Evan said. "Tell me how you managed to screw up this badly."

"I didn't know" was all Cappie could say.

Evan rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that crap," Evan said. "Like hell you didn't."

When Evan waited for an answer and Cappie didn't give him one, Evan's patience ran out. He advanced on Cappie. "You just ruined Casey's life," he said. "If she had chosen _me_, this wouldn't have happened. This is all your fault. I hope you're happy."

Evan brought a fist back and then swung it, nearly crunching through the layers of bone in Cappie's nose. Cappie felt blood spurt and run down his face, the distinct coppery taste layering his mouth and making his words slur.

"You're going to pay for that, Chambers," Cappie growled.

He lunged at Evan, ready to pummel the living hell out of him, but he felt two arms wrap around him from behind. Cappie strained against the person holding him back, but he was too strong. Cappie couldn't break free.

"If you say so," Evan said unconcernedly. "Goodbye, Cappie."

Evan turned and walked out of the house with those words, shutting the door behind him. It was only then, when it seemed as though Cappie was not going to tear after him, that he was finally released from his bonds.

"Dude," Beaver said. "What did Chambers tell you to make you so angry?"

"Nothing," Cappie managed to say, going over to the cabinet to grab something to cover his nose.

_Nothing except that my girlfriend is apparently pregnant and didn't bother to tell me._

Cappie felt his nose. It didn't seem broken—all Evan had done was break the skin—so Cappie simply put some antiseptic on it and hoped for the best. It would be nastily bruised in the morning, but that was about it.

His nose was the minor issue. The _major _issue was Casey.

Although she had said that she could not come over tonight, she hadn't said anything about him going over there. He was not going to wait until tomorrow morning for Casey to come to him. Instead, he was going over there and getting the truth right away.

"I'm going out," Cappie said shortly when Beaver asked why he grabbed his jacket. "Don't wait up, I might be gone for a while."

Cappie didn't even bother waiting for a response.

He was out the door and running before Beaver could even open his mouth.

* * *

Casey walked back into the ZBZ house, smiling at her sisters before heading right up to her bedroom. All she wanted to do now was lay down on her bed and sleep the events of the day off, before waking up in the morning and telling Cappie.

So much had happened today, she could barely put her head around it all. She knew a good night's sleep would solve a lot of her residual anxiety, so she was looking forward to a nice, long rest unpunctuated by any drama. The only problem was that her hopes were dashed as soon as she walked into her room to find Ashleigh pacing back and forth and Rebecca sitting on the window seat, looking completely bored.

"What's going on?" Casey asked slowly, shutting the door behind her. "Ashleigh, are you all right?"

Rebecca snapped her head around to look at Casey just as Ashleigh stopped in her tracks and faced Casey.

"I'm fine," Ashleigh said nervously.

"She just spilled the fact that you're pregnant, that's all," Rebecca added.

Casey made her way to her bed and sat down before asking: "To how many people?"

"Two," Ashleigh said.

Casey wanted to feel relieved—two people, that can't be too bad, right?—but the expressions on Rebecca and Ashleigh's faces did not relieve her in the slightest.

"I know you told Rebecca," Casey said to Ashleigh. "But who is the other?"

She braced herself for the worst.

"Evan."

_Oh God._

If there was a worse person to find out at this point, she didn't know who it was.

"And how did you manage to let Evan in on the secret?" Casey said in a surprisingly calm voice. Her hands betrayed her nerves, though; they were shaking. Casey hid them in the pockets of her jacket. She looked at Rebecca. "And how did you manage to find out anyway?"

"Ashleigh let it slip," Rebecca said.

Casey fixed her stare on Ashleigh. "How could you do that, Ash?"

"I didn't mean to," Ashleigh moaned. "I just—the secret was killing me, and I had to let it slip to someone. I know Bex wouldn't have said anything about it to anyone until you were ready." Casey opened her mouth. "No, she didn't say anything about the baby until Evan overheard us talking about it when we were walking along Greek row. He asked about it."

"So you told him the truth?" Casey shrieked.

"What choice did we have?" Rebecca asked. "He would have found out anyway, and I don't want to lie to him."

"Yes, and I suppose that's just because you like him or something," Casey snapped.

Rebecca winced, and Ashleigh came to her rescue. "Now that's not fair, Casey," she said. "You know you'd do the same thing in her place."

Casey sighed and deflated. Getting angry at Rebecca wouldn't solve her problems; Evan still knew.

"Fine," Casey said. "What did Evan do when you told him?"

"Nothing, really," Ashleigh said quickly, seemingly thankful that Casey was not about to yell at the two of them for telling her secret. "He just asked us if it was true, asked if the baby was Cappie's, and when we told him, he swore and walked off."

A sinking feeling appeared in her gut. "Where did he seem to be headed when he walked off?" she asked, trying to keep herself as calm as possible.

_Don't freak out, Case. Don't freak out…_

"He was walking along Greek row," Ashleigh said.

"I know that," Casey snapped. "But what house did he seem to be heading toward?"

Ashleigh paused to think for a moment, but Rebecca immediately knew what Casey was getting at. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"He was heading toward Kappa Tau, Casey," Rebecca said.

Casey groaned. "Right. That's what I thought."

She collapsed on her bed and buried her head in her pillow. In all her wildest nightmares, she did not expect the situation to spiral so completely out of control so fast. She expected that Ashleigh would know, that she would later tell Cappie, and that they would decide what they were going to do before anyone else found out.

But now, she felt her heart pounding loudly in her chest. She could hear her harried breathing in her ears.

"Casey, it's okay," Ashleigh said in a soothing tone, sitting down on the bed beside her. "Everything is going to be fine."

Somehow Casey doubted that.

"How?" Casey asked.

"All you have to do is—" Ashleigh got caught off by the sound of the bedroom door opening.

As one, the three girls turned to face the door.

_Cappie._

Casey bolted upright on her bed at the sight of his face. His nose was turning some very unsightly shades of black and blue, and he had the most serious expression on his face. Casey had never seen Cappie look so serious before, not even when they had admitted their feelings for each other on Thanksgiving or when she had comforted him the day Jeremy, Wade and Ferret had gotten expelled.

"Cappie," Casey breathed.

"Casey, can I talk to you alone?" Cappie asked.

His voice left no room for argument. Casey just nodded meekly. Ashleigh hugged Casey tight, whispering "It's gonna be okay," and then she let go. She reached over to grab Rebecca and drag her out of the room, but Rebecca was already halfway out.

Ashleigh turned in the threshold. "Good luck," she said to them both.

"Thanks," Casey said softly.

The door clicked shut.

Almost immediately, the silence became too much. Casey wanted to say something, but what could she possibly say?

"_Hi, Cap. I'm pregnant with your child, and yeah, I was going to tell you, but apparently Evan got around to it before I could. And oh yeah, Ashleigh and Rebecca both knew before you. By the way, how could I possibly have gotten pregnant in the first place?_"

No, she was at a complete blank about what to say.

Cappie didn't say anything either. He just stood there for what felt like an eternity, hovering near the door as if he was about to leave before he even said anything.

Finally, he spoke.

"Is it true?"

Casey managed a small nod.

"You're pregnant," Cappie stated.

"Yes," Casey said softly. "I'm pregnant, Cap."

Cappie swallowed tightly and took a step into the room. Illogically, Casey was relieved. Him stepping forward into the room meant that he was not about to run out and leave her all alone. It meant that he was at least willing to hear her out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I just found out today," Casey whispered. "I didn't have time to tell you."

"But you had time to tell Ashleigh, your best friend," Cappie said. "You didn't tell _me_, the father of the baby. I was supposed to know first, Case."

Casey looked down after his words. "I know."

"I am the father, right?"

Casey's eyes snapped up and she stood. "Of course you are!" Casey said. "I would never cheat on you, Cappie, I—"

But she couldn't say it.

Not now, when there was already so much going on.

Cappie just nodded and met her gaze. "Were you going to tell me?"

"Yes," Casey said quickly. "I texted you and told you that I couldn't come over tonight because I was going to go to the doctor. I wanted a professional opinion…"

"And what did they say?"

"She confirmed what I already knew."

Cappie crossed the room and sat down on the window seat. "You were going to tell me tomorrow morning," he said. "At nine. We were going to get coffee and you were going to tell me you were pregnant. Not exactly the best early morning conversation, Casey."

"I know that, Cappie," Casey said, her voice exasperated. "But I just… needed today to figure out if it was true, if I really was—if I actually was _pregnant. _The only reason Ashleigh knew was because she was in the room with me when I took the pregnancy tests. Ashleigh just told Rebecca, and then Evan managed to overhear them talking about it."

Cappie didn't say anything, and Casey couldn't seem to stop talking.

"I just needed today for myself," Casey said. "I needed to come to terms with it on my own, think seriously about what I was going to do, before telling you. But I wasn't going to keep it from you, if that's what you think. I was going to tell you tomorrow morning."

Cappie nodded. "All right."

Casey began pacing back and forth, tears sparking in the corners of her eyes. "I just can't believe this could happen to us," she said, trying to discreetly wipe the tears from her eyes. "I never thought that I could be pregnant in _college_." She tried not to sniff, but it came out regardless. "And now everything is just _falling apart._"

In a flash, Cappie's arms were around her, and he was gently turning her to face him. With the pad of his thumb, he brushed the tears from her eyes, then cradled her to his chest. Casey sniffled against his shirt.

"How far along are you?" Cappie asked in a voice that seemed slightly detached.

"Six weeks, give or take a couple days," Casey said amidst tears.

Cappie didn't say anything for a moment, and Casey feared that he was angry; his arms slackened around her. Casey looked up from his shirt, staring up at Cappie. He was staring into space, eyes unfocused.

"Cappie?"

He shook himself and his eyes focused again. "What is it, Casey?"

"What—" The words stuck in her throat, so she started again. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

Casey broke free of Cappie's embrace with a sound halfway between a laugh and a sob. "That makes two of us, then."

"Hey," Cappie said soothingly. "I'm just being honest." He stroked her hair from behind. "Casey, I don't even know what to say. You're pregnant. I'm going to be a _father._"

Casey turned to face him at this pronouncement, searching for any hint of anger or disappointment in his face. But all she saw was shock—which was understandable, because Casey was still in shock herself.

"Yeah, you are," Casey whispered. "And I'm going to be a mother."

Cappie smiled at her. "And I know one thing we're going to do."

Casey looked up at him hopefully. "What's that?"

"We're going to figure out what to do together," Cappie said. "I know I might not be too responsible, but I'm going to support you. No matter what. Because I still want to be with you. That will never change, Casey."A small smile crossed Casey's face.

"I still want to be with you too," Casey whispered.

In response, all Cappie did was wrap his arms around her and hold her tight. Casey put her arms around his neck, pulling him ever closer to her. She buried her head in his shirt, tears still squeezing out of her closed eyes.

For the first time since she got the news, she felt safe and secure.

Cappie knew.

She knew that now the hard part would come—figuring out what to do from here—but now, wrapped up in Cappie's arms as he held her tightly to him, she forgot about all that. All she focused on was the warm feel of Cappie's arms around her.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well! This is the longest chapter so far, clocking in at just over 3,000 words. This chapter was hard to write, because I did try to get Cappie's perspective as in character as possible, and I hope I succeeded. At least now he knows, right? Please review and tell me what you think!

Also, as a heads-up: Next chapter might take longer to write, because I am back in school and hence won't have as much time to write as I have lately. But I'll try to update at least every other day!


End file.
